1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric mating connector insert for an electric mating connector or wall outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inserts of the categorical type are previously known--notably on the U.S.-American market. They represent the core of an electric plugging device where the categorical inserts are injected-molded or cast, along with the stripped ends of the electric conductors and of the ground conductor of a duplex or triplex cord, with an insulating material forming a gripping component.
In handling this electric plugging device, i.e., inserting it in a mating connector or wall outlet, a safety plug having protruding prongs is inserted in complementary slots disposed on the end face of the mating connector or wall outlet. When the prongs advance to a preset depth, the prongs make electric contact with the lugs of the mating connector.
According to the prior connector (illustrated in FIGS. 9-11), contact between the prongs of the safety plug and the lugs of the mating connector is established before the space between the end faces of the safety plug and the mating connector has sufficiently been closed to preclude any risk of touching the prongs.
Thus, a problem associated with the prior mating connectors is that, electric contact exists while the space between the end faces of the mating connector and the safety plug is still sufficiently large enough to allow inadvertent touching of the prongs. Hence, a person inserting the safety plug in the mating connector or outlet risks being exposed to electrical shocks.